


he's my son

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Cries, pure fluff, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: “Tony,” Peter started, his cheeks heating up more. “Three months. That’s how long it’s been. Since May passed.”And all of a sudden Tony had an idea of where this was going.ORPeter asks Tony do adopt him for father's day.





	he's my son

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not dead lol

It had been nearly exactly three months since had Peter started to live with Tony.

Since May died.

And given the circumstances, he was doing pretty well.

But.

It was Father’s Day.

And Peter was nervous out of his mind about the letter sitting in his lap. 

Tony probably thought he was dead. He never stayed in bed past 11am. But he had just been sitting there, staring at the thing in his lap, for over an hour. 

And it was slowly killing him.

_ He’s gonna disown me. _

_ I’m calling it. I am to be disowned. I should call Ned and ask if I can crash there. Because. I am? Going to die. Hotel? Trivago. _

The clock read 11:23 am.

Peter sucked in a breath, and got out of bed before he could stop himself and walked down to the lab where he knew Tony would be, tinkering mindlessly, probably unaware of the date.

Peter nearly chickened out when he saw the man through the window. 

_ Come on, you pussy. _

-

“Heyyyy.”

Tony didn’t even have to turn around to know it was Peter. “Had a bit of a sleep-in, didn’t we?” he snorted. He didn’t bother waking Peter up when the clocked ticked past 11. “How late did you stay up? Seven-- oof.” He was cut off with a weight slamming into his back and two arms tightly wrapping around his chest.

“Happy Father’s Day,” Peter said, hugging Tony tight.

Tony’s heart positively melted as he hugged the arms hugging him. “Awe, thanks kiddo!” He genuinely did forget about Father’s Day. Peter had been living with him for a bit, so he supposed it made sense.

Then his eyes drifted to something in Peter’s hand.

An envelope.

“What’s this?” Tony reached for it with one hand but Peter immediately freaked out and backed away from the hug, which Tony would never admit that he was quite enjoying. God, he loved this kid.

“OKAY SO,” Peter exclaimed, his cheeks turning red. “I made this- I mean I wrote this thingie. This thing. That. I. Want you to . . . have?”

Tony laughed at the adorableness. “Alright, may I have it please?”

“Wait I actually . . .” Peter kicked the floor. “I actually wanna- I wanna read it myself.” He started opening the envelope and pulled out a single folded sheet of paper.

Tony made sure to face him fully. He was quite curious.

“Tony,” Peter started, his cheeks heating up more. “Three months. That’s how long it’s been. Since May passed.”

And all of a sudden Tony had an idea of where this was going.

“You’ve . . . you’ve held me while I’ve cried. So. Many. Times. And you never once judged me or got sick of me or told me to leave. I snapped at you. I yelled at you. And you still stuck by me.”

Tony’s eyes burned.

“I remember the night at the hospital, the first time you saw me cry,” Peter inhaled, “and it was the worst night of my life. But it would have been so, so much worse if you weren’t there. This entire three months would’ve been so much worse without you. I can’t even . . . I can’t even begin to think about what agony that could’ve been if you weren’t there to just hold me and take all of it.”

Meanwhile, Tony pressed his fist over his mouth, trying not to cry.

“And . . . um . . .” Peter’s voice broke and his eyes welled up. “You’ve always been there for me. You’ve never given up on me. You’ve been there, through all the sobbing and nightmares and panic attacks. You’ve been there and I could never, ever repay you for it. I . . . I love you. So much. More than words could ever describe.” 

Peter was openly crying now, trying not to let his sobs interfere with his words, and Tony almost lost it.

“And . . . I’m not one to like labels. But . . . do you think . . .” His voice broke off in another series of sobs and Tony so badly wanted to hug him, but wanted to let him finish first. “Do you think you could adopt me?”

He looked at Tony through wet eyelashes and red eyes and Tony completely crumbled.

Hot tears burned down his face and he stood and pulled Peter in for the tightest hug he’d ever given. “Yes. Of course I will.” He couldn’t help but dissolve into sobs.

Peter cried hard into his chest and hugged Tony back just as tightly.

God, he loved this kid more than life itself.

So much more.

And while he stood there, hugging Peter like his life depended on it, he knew this was right. He knew that he, 100%, wanted Peter to be his son.

And the thought only made the tears worsen.

He managed to be silent with them, so there was that plus.

Eventually, when all the tears stopped, Peter pulled away and Tony instantly went to wipe Peter’s tears away with his thumbs. 

“God, kid,” Tony muttered, his eyes burning all over again. “I love you too. I would want more than anything to be your father.”

Two tears slid down Peter’s face and Tony wiped them away tenderly. Peter looked up at him, and then just jumped right into Tony’s arms, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist.

Tony almost started crying again as he held Peter, closing his eyes.

His kid.

_ His kid. _

Peter was his kid.

And Tony didn’t think he’d wanted something so much in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> so. ya girl has a boyfriend :) so that's new lol. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed <3


End file.
